


The Other Half of My Heart (The Dancing Horse Remix)

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono makes Steve and Danny wear a horse costume for Halloween. Who says romance is dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half of My Heart (The Dancing Horse Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other Half of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156460) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



Watching Hawaii's finest sway drunkenly to Journey was not Danny's idea of a good time, or even his idea of the perfect hell. Hell was being stuffed in a scratchy sack, bent over, and forced to clutch Steve's backside while listening to muffled, drunken cops butchering "Don't Stop Believin." He couldn't see anything, drink anything, or talk to anyone. Steve stood mulishly in the corner and didn't talk to anyone either and whenever Danny tried to let go of Steve and stand up? He smacked Danny's hands and how the hell did he have such good aim in the dark, inside of a costume, and behind himself?

Danny reached forwards, grabbed two great big handfuls of McGarrett's ass and was rewarded with a jump and a squeak. He took the opportunity to free himself and stood up. The cool, fresh air was bliss. He shuffled over to get a beer from a cooler full of mostly melted ice. He dried the bottle on his costume, which was plush like one of Grace's stuffed animals, but matted and faded, like a well loved stuffed animal. He felt shame for whatever misguided person loved this costume because it was better than thinking about all the sweaty people who'd been crammed into it over the years.

"Danno, you're ruining our costume." Steve, of course, had followed Danny over to the beer. He shrugged off the top of his costume and Danny choked. Steve was only wearing a pair of small running shorts under the costume and they did not leave much to the imagination.

"What are you wearing? Like your gym shorts from fourth grade. Come on, man. I don't need to see your junk. Why don't you have a sense of decency? Are you so in love with yourself that you think everyone wants to see you naked? Newsflash, Tarzan. Not everyone wants to see you naked." Steve took a beer out of the cooler and stomped off to a couple of empty chairs in the corner.

Kono and Chin were standing on tables and sword fighting. Steve was sulking with what looked like a deflated Mr. Ed in his lap. Office parties never turn out well, but there is always one maniacal person who insists on throwing them and who doesn't seem to notice that no one is having a good time and if rope were left about, well, let's just say it could get ugly.

"I hate this costume," Danny said by way of an apology to Steve. He sat down next to him.

"I don't think everyone wants to see me naked," Steve said and took a long pull from his beer.

"I think most people would be happy to see you naked, OK? I just don't know what to do with your constant nakedness."

"It makes you uncomfortable?"

"Little bit."

"OK, but how come you're always all covered up and wearing a tie?" Steve looked triumphant, as if he'd solved world peace and figured out universal field theory in one go.

"Fine. You're a nudist and I'm a prude. I'm tired. I have a headache the size of Trenton and I want to get out of here. So, my friend, I am not going to argue with you. I'm going to agree to anything you say right now."

Steve got a wicked glint in his eye. "You love me, don't you?"

"Not arguing," Danny said.

"You want to come home with me, take off all your clothes, get in my bed, and let me do nasty things to you until dawn, don't you?"

Danny choked on his beer, and a little bit might have shot out his nose, but he just shrugged and wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. The problem wasn't that Steve was wrong, but that those things could not happen. Danny had a rule. No sleeping with coworkers and he kept it as strictly as he kept to "Don't shit where you eat." He kept his eyes to the sad little section of linoleum that was serving as the dance floor, because he didn't want to know what Steve looked like at that particular moment, just in case he had sad, pleading eyes that Danny would be powerless against.

The music segued into Gloria Gaynor's "I will Survive." Steve jumped up and grabbed Danny's arm and towed him to the dance floor. "I love this song. Just dance this one song with me."

It took Danny the entire introduction of the song to realize that Steve meant he wanted Danny to bend over and dance like the back end of the horse. Steve grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips. Danny could feel bare skin and it did funny things to his vision, even though he couldn't see anything inside the costume. He did his best to guess what Steve was doing from the way his hips seemed to swivel and sway and Danny shuffled his feet from side to side like a 7th grader at his first school dance, until Steve started spinning. Danny had to grip Steve's hips, trying hard not to be flung off by centripetal force, but failed. He banged up against a wall and noticed he was holding the majority of Steve's running shorts, but Steve was still on the dance floor shaking his groove thing, which everyone could now see, because Danny had pulled the cover that draped over his back off too. Shit.

Danny ran forward and pressed himself up against Steve's backside to shield him, but it was too late. Too many people had seen and were clapping and hooting. Steve kept dancing away, completely oblivious.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Danny said.

"But--"

"There will be no buts, Steven. Trust me on this. It's for your own good." Danny pushed him to walk out the door and walked pressed up, right behind him the whole way.

"We were a big hit? What are you doing? Why are you herding me?" Steve tried to swat Danny away, but for once he wasn't succeeding.

"Just get in the passenger seat," Danny said, peeling away from Steve.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on?" Then he noticed the draft on his backside. His eyes grew wide. Danny held up the remains of Steve's shorts and Steve shut up and got in the damn car.

He jumped when he sat down.

"What?"

"Nothing. The seat is just cold," he said.

Danny banged his head against the steering wheel and moaned. Steve had his bare ass on the passenger seat. Danny wasn't sure why he didn't just pee on the car and be done marking it as his territory.

Steve was quiet on the way to his house and when they parked in the drive way he cleared his throat. "Does my nakedness really bother you?"

"Yes," Danny said.

"Why? No, I really want to know why. Is it your Catholic upbringing or are you just naturally a prude?"

"I am not a prude. I'm a professional!" Danny's hair bobbed as he yelled.

"A professional pain in my ass." Steve got out of the car and slammed the door.

Danny got out of the car and followed Steve. "You want me to come inside and show you how much of a prude I am not?"

Steve's eyes were blazing, but he threw open the door and waved Danny through with a little bow.

"Go on, then. Wow me."

Steve threw his keys down on the kitchen counter.

Danny stepped out of the back end of the horse costume and stripped off his clothing right there in Steve's kitchen. He kept his hot, angry eyes on Steve's face. And when he was naked he could feel himself blushing all over. The tips of his ears throbbed with embarrassment.

Steve looked him over appraisingly, hungrily, and slowly. Then he stepped out of his part of the costume. He was hard and Danny could not look back up at Steve's face. He was transfixed by Steve's cock, which was an engorged red purple and curved very slightly to the right. Danny got hard just staring at it, but he refused to move forward, to do anything or touch anything. He had rules.

"Come up stairs," Steve said and held out his hand.

"I can't." Danny shook his head. "I can't be with you like this and work with you. I just can't do it. It's stupid and dangerous and you can't make me."

Steve smiled--a slightly mad smile, a slightly cracked out smile. He was always up for a challenge. He closed the distance between them and walked behind Danny. He started talking, almost to himself, and the only contact was Steve's hot breath on Danny's neck.

"I've wanted you for so long, Danny. Do you have any idea what you do to me. Do you know how many nights you've left me here alone and I've had to go upstairs and jerk off to the thought of you naked in my bed, your lips on my body, your hands on my dick, my hands in your hair, my lips on yours, me jerking us both off at once, you fucking me slowly for a long time, you knowing all my sensitive spots, you bent over and showing me everything? Do you have any idea how much I want this? And I know you want it too. You ache for me. You probably go home to that roach motel and jerk off wishing you were here with me, fucking me, going down on me, rimming me. And whatever you want, Danny? You can have it. If you want to take me upstairs and fuck me you can. If you want to tie me up and jerk off on my face, you can. I'll do anything for you. And maybe everyone doesn't want to see me naked, but you want to. That's why it bugs you so much. Because you can look, but you can't touch? Except you can. I want you to. Please."

Danny shivered and it was the 'please' that did it. It was quiet and sincere and so deeply true--that Steve wants this, is willing to beg for it that Danny can't say no. He leaned back against Steve and Steve wove his arms around Danny's torso and started planting kisses along the top of Danny's spine.

"Tell me what to do," Steve said.

"Upstairs. Now." Danny rushes because if he is going to break this rule, he is a band-aid off fast kind of guy. And so he finds himself in Steve's bed and on the receiving end of the best blow job he's maybe ever had. Danny takes in every movement and every expression on Steve's face. The way his lashes curl against his cheek, the tiny white scar on his chin, the shape of his jaw, and he is blown away by the beauty of this man who is making his toes curl. When Steve looks up at him from under his lashes Danny comes hard in his mouth.

Steve sits obediently on his haunches and wait for Danny to tell him what's next.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the middle of the night so if you find errors please feel free to point them out to me if you feel like it.


End file.
